


Bonding over Beagles

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bonding, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Holidays, Patronus, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Weddings, beagles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Burr is a Ravenclaw<br/>Philip Hamilton is a Gryffindor<br/>She thinks he's obnoxious<br/>He thinks she's stuck up<br/>They have Defense against the dark arts class together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Alright, alright quiet!” Professor Merrythought called. “The patronus spell is very complex so don’t be discouraged if you don’t get it right away.”

            “I’ll get it on my first try just watch.” Philip Hamilton leaned over to whisper loudly to his friend, George.

            Theo Burr heard him and rolled her eyes at the overconfident Gryffindor. She had known him for six years in their time at Hogwarts. But typically, being in Ravenclaw made sure she didn’t have to see him too much. But this year they had Defense Against the Dark Arts together and she was fed up with his obnoxiously self-absorbed comments. It was like he _had_ to interject at every opportune moment. She’d written to her father about him and Aaron told her that’s ‘just how Hamilton’s were’. Apparently he had been in the same year as Alexander Hamilton.

            “Arrogant and too outspoken, that’s a Hamilton alright.”

            Theo couldn’t agree more. It was nearing the spring and she’d only had a few shots to try to hex Philip in the classroom setting. He’d played it off like it was nothing though and that only infuriated her more.

            So she would be damned if she let him nail the patronus spell before she did. She’d show him once and for all who was the better wizard.

            The students, both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, scattered about the large room to try the spell out for themselves. Theo stood her ground and closed her eyes. She thought about Christmas with her family, riding a horse on vacation in Ireland, flying in her first airplane…the happiest memories she could muster up. But when she tried the spell only a thin wisp of silver puttered out. Disappointed, Theo tried again and again. Then, she brought up the memory of her favorite pet, a handsome beagle that would loyally follow her around everywhere. Theo smiled slightly as she remembered his small bark. She tried the spell once more and a large burst of light formed into her long gone beagle. The misty dog ran around in circles, barking up a storm. Everyone stopped muttering the spell and looked over to see the first patronus, which was shortly followed by another one.

            Theo was confused to suddenly see two beagles running around, chasing each other through the room. She looked up and saw Philip staring at her. The excitement from the other students faded away and they went back to trying the spell.

            Philip walked up to Theo and smiled. “Beagle huh?”

            “I had one named Rocky.” Theo told him, feeling a little shy all of the sudden. She didn’t know what had just happened but from what she’d read about patronuses, having the same one as someone meant something. What it meant she didn’t know exactly. But of all the people in her class the last one she would expect to match up with would be Philip.

            “I had one too, mine was Liberty.” Philip smiled. “That’s funny…I mean I didn’t think we had anything in common.”

            “Neither did I.” Theo shrugged slightly. “It’s interesting.”

            “Would you…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” Philip asked sheepishly. There was something about the incredibly smart and beautiful Ravenclaw that made him practically shake. She brought him down from his overconfidence.

            Theo’s cheeks turned red. “Uh…yeah sure.” She said. Something about him acting innocent and sweet in front of her made her interested in who Philip Hamilton truly was. ”That sounds nice.”

            Philip smiled. “Okay, so I’ll see you then?” He nodded. “Keep working on the spell, you’re great at defense.” He complimented.

            Theo bit her lip and looked down. “I will, thanks.” She said softly and turned back to the front of the room when Professor Merrythought called order again. Her friends gathered around her and whispered questions about what Philip had said. Theo was zoning out, her eyes wandering over to Philip.


	2. Chapter 2

            Philip nudged Theo when he saw her lingering near Honeydukes, where they said they’d meet up. Theo turned and smiled. “Hey.” She said shyly.

            “How’s your patronus?” Philip smirked.

            “I tried it again, still a beagle.” Theo was surprised to feel a flutter of excitement when she saw him. Normally, she didn’t have any reaction other than an eye roll every now and then when she heard his cocky remarks. But now she’d seen his sweeter side and knowing he was interested in her, a quiet Ravenclaw. Maybe it was the fact that she was a sixteen-year-old girl and now had an attractive boy suddenly pining for her attention.

            Philip chuckled. “Good, I was reading how they could change. That’s weird huh?” He started walking through the snow, putting a hand in his jeans pockets. “I mean what could change something inside of you so much?”

            “I don’t know.” Theo walked by his side and looked up, really noticing how much taller he was. “Something sad I imagine, like losing someone important.” She shrugged.

            “I suppose so. I guess I hope I never find out.” Philip stepped forward to open the door into the Three Broomsticks for her.

            “Thank you.” Theo said softly and walked inside. She sighed at the familiar warmth and coziness of the place and shrugged off her heavy parka.

            “Want to find a table? I’ll get us butterbeer.” Philip offered and went to the bar.

            Theo went to sit by the windows at one of her favorite tables. She sat down and pulled off her mittens and stuck them in her coat pocket. She fixed her curly hair and felt a little nervous. She was on a date and now she had to think of things to talk about so things didn’t get dull. _How are your classes? You have that Eagle owl don’t you? What’s his name again? You have a lot of siblings, Angie’s your sister right?_ Theo groaned under her breath and felt like she was doomed when it came to conversations.

            Philip, coincidentally, was going over similar thoughts as he waited for their drinks. _You’re a great quidditch player, what’s it like being a chaser? Have any siblings? You’re super smart will you help me with my potions essay?_ He shook his head. “Stupid.” He mumbled silently. He felt so anxious that his hands were shaking when he picked up the two mugs of warm drinks. He walked over, seeing Theo sitting by the windows. She looked so beautiful, her black hair tamely wild, her brown eyes sparkled from the glinting snow falling from outside, and she sat poised and collected like royalty. She was everything that made Philip trip…literally. As he stared at Theo, he didn’t notice a small Hufflepuff boy standing up. Philip knocked into him, tripped on his own foot, and spilled the butterbeer everywhere…even on Theo. Philip felt like his reputation as the charming boy from Gryffindor who had scored a date with Theo Burr, was over.

            “Oh my God, Theo, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking…Merlin, I’m so sorry, let me…” Philip’s frantic apologies faded when Theo started to giggle.

            “It’s alright, Philip.” She laughed softly and took her wand out. She pointed it towards her soaked sweater and said a drying spell. A moment later, any evidence of the spill was gone. “There, being a clever witch is beneficial.”

            Philip exhaled a breath of relief. “Most girls wouldn’t have been that calm and cool about it.” He said and sat down.

            “I’m not like many girls.” Theo answered swiftly. She smiled and shrugged. “It’ll be a funny story to tell later.”

            Philip grinned and shook his head. “All the Ravenclaw girls will be laughing at me tomorrow huh?”

            “I can’t control what they do.” Theo smiled slyly and tucked her wand away. “So tell me about Philip Hamilton.” She leaned forward, genuinely interested in him. 

            They talked for hours, never having more than a few minutes of silence. They walked back hand in hand, stirring up conversation among most of the Hogwarts students. A Burr and a Hamilton were seen laughing and walking close together. 


	3. Chapter 3

            Christmas rolled around and Theo and Philip were still dating, much to the surprise of everyone else. Everyone thought they would've broken it off because of their differences. But it seemed like the old rumor that opposites attract was true in their case. Messy, loud, confident Philip was the perfect match for neat, patient, intelligent Theo.

            Philip loved the holidays; his family always had a big celebration every year. He couldn’t wait to get home and meet his baby sister who had been born while he and Angie were at Hogwarts. The day he was supposed to leave, he went to find Theo to say goodbye to her. It was their first time apart in their relationship and that was the only reason he was reluctant to leave. He finally found her up in the clock tower, after asking some of her friends where she'd run off to.

            “Theo?” Philip thought it was a little strange that she was up in the tower instead of in the Ravenclaw common room where all of her friends were. They only had an hour before the train left so everyone was saying their goodbyes. She was sitting by the clock, looking out over the wintry landscape of Hogwarts. Her knees were tucked up to her chin and she looked miserable. “Hey…are you alright?” He asked, as he got closer and knelt down in front of her.

            Theo looked away from him because she didn’t want him to see her so sad. “Go away, Philip.” She mumbled.

            “Tell me what’s wrong first, Theo,” Philip said stubbornly. He would never leave her alone to cry, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he did?

            “It’s nothing, just please go.”

            “Theo…why don’t you come downstairs? We’re leaving soon.” Philip wanted to do everything he could to help her out of her sadness even if he didn’t know what was causing it.

            “I’m not leaving, I’m staying here,” Theo told him in a choked up voice. "I'm staying on campus while you and all of my friends leave."

            Philip looked surprised as it was news to him. Weeks before, Theo had been telling him about how excited she was to see her father again. “What happened I thought…”

            “Yeah I did too,” Theo replied sharply. “My dad said he was too busy with work at the ministry.” She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “He said he wouldn’t be around so I should just stay here.”         

            Philip felt uneasy. He couldn’t imagine being alone for the holidays. He’d always been surrounded by a pack of siblings and his parents. Being alone was never an option. He couldn’t let his girlfriend go through that. He stood up and held a hand out to her. “C’mon.”

            “What?” Theo looked at him strangely.

            “Your stuff is packed right?”

            “Yeah…but…”

            “Let’s go we’re going to miss the train.” Philip took her hand and helped her stand up.

            “Did you not just listen to a word I said?” Theo glared at him.

            “I heard everything, you’re not staying here for the holidays, though, not if I have anything to do with it. We have more than enough space in my house, you’re coming to stay with us.” He said finally and started to walk down the tower steps with her by his side. 

            “Are you mad? You haven’t even asked your parents they won’t want me there without any warning…” Theo protested but followed him downstairs anyway.

            “Please, they’ve been begging to meet you since I told them. You’ll love them all, Angie’s coming too.” He said. “Theo you don’t deserve to be here alone on Christmas.”

            “But I…”

            “Theo, just say yes,” Philip begged softly. "I couldn't bear going home knowing you were here." 

            Theo bit her lip. “Okay…” She said quietly. She felt warmth in her heart that was always there when Philip was near. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. They didn’t even notice the sprig mistletoe forming over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue with this AU, I almost wish I had made it a full-length fic but I have trouble with finishing HP fics for some reason. I guess I get too caught up in the details.


	4. Chapter 4

            “Mum?” Philip opened the door into the Hamilton’s manor. Alex and Angie ran into the home, happy to finally see their family again.

            Alexander, who had picked the kids up, helped Theo bring her trunk into the front room. “Thank you Mr. Hamilton.” Theo said gratefully. She had been so nervous showing up to platform nine and three-quarters, that he wouldn’t let her come stay. But Alexander hadn’t hesitated once and said ‘seven kids isn’t any different from eight’.

            “Eliza, we had a special visitor!” Alex called into the house.

            Theo looked around the house and felt extremely at home. The manor was lit up in a warm glow. A cinnamon smell wafted from the kitchen and there was a melodious sound of children playing in a nearby room.

            Eliza Hamilton came down the hall and smiled when she saw her eldest. “Philip.” She said softly and pulled him into a hug. “And who’s this?”

            “Theo, it’s so nice to meet you, ma’am, thank you so much for letting me stay over. I don’t want to be a burden…”

            Eliza just hugged the young girl. “You’re welcome any time, we’ve heard so much about you from Philip.”

            “Mom…” Philip rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

            “Come in, dinner’s almost ready.” Eliza ushered them into the kitchen.

            “Philly!” James, John, and Will all crowded over to greet their older brother.

            “Hey mates!” Philip knelt down to hug them. “Are you walking Will?” He gasped excitedly.

            The one and a half year old giggled. “Walk!”

            Theo smiled when she saw how great Phillip was around the kids.

            “Oh, Philip, I wish you’d told me Theo was coming, I didn’t get the chance to knit her a scarf!” Eliza exclaimed.

            “Mom, I think she has a scarf…” Philip’s face started to turn red.

            “Nonsense, I’ll get the needles started so it’ll be done before you leave, dear. You’re in Ravenclaw right?” Eliza said and hurried into the next room.

            “Oh…no that’s alright, Mrs. Hamilton…”

            “It’s best not to argue with her. Everyone evenly remotely considered family is made a scarf every year.” Angie explained. “They’re nice but it’s difficult to know what to do with them once they start to pile up.”

            “Sorry…” Philip apologized quietly to Theo.

            She looked bewildered at him. “Are you mad? I’ve always wanted a family like this. Holidays at my house are so dull and quiet. This is…this is the best gift anyone’s given me.”

            Philip smiled. “I got you something else though.” He said and led her into the den. The room had a roaring fire and an array of comfortable furniture. They plopped down onto a soft leather couch.

            “I got you something too.” She admitted. They both reached into their pockets and pulled out small packages. Theo blushed as they exchanged the gifts. “You didn’t have to get me something. You let me stay here that’s…”

            “It’s nothing. Just open it.” Philip prompted and started to tear open the wrapping on her gift to him. “Oh sweet! What…what is it?” He held up the heavy, silver ballpoint pen.

            “My mom was a muggle-born so we’d go to London a lot. It’s a pen…so instead of a quill and ink you can just write.” She reached over and uncapped it for him. She gently drew a wiggling line over his hand to show him how it worked.    

            Philip’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool! That’s going to save me so much time.”

            Theo giggled. “I’m glad you like it.”

            “Thanks, love.” He reached over to kiss her cheek. “Alright, your turn.” He was nearly bouncing in place as he waited for her to open it.

            Theo tore open the paper and opened the box. She glanced up at Philip for an explanation for the one elastic hair tie that rested in the box.

            “I know it doesn’t look like much, but Angie told me how much you hated dealing with your hair during Quidditch matches. I asked around and found this…it’s got some spell that holds every single hair in place. It won’t fall out no matter how fast you go.” Philip explained.

            Theo’s mouth opened slightly. “Really?” She _did_ have so much trouble with her curly hair getting tangled and in her face during matches. “That’s so wicked…thank you!” She reached over to hug him tightly.

            Philip grinned. “Seems like we’re both pretty good at giving gifts.” He teased.

            “I’d say so.” She kissed him softly, more than happy to be there in that moment with him.

 

            Theo had a wonderful time with the Hamiltons. She was invited back the next year and every year afterwards. After saying goodbye to everyone, she bundled up to walk to the platform. She was a little sad to leave, but as long as she was with Philip she was happy. She wrapped her new scarf around her neck; the soft blue and silver wool fought away the cold. She held up the end and smiled at the embroidered T initial and heart. She took Philip’s hand and squeezed it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to copy Mrs. Weasley's style so scarves instead of sweaters


	5. Chapter 5

            Georges de Lafayette was surprisingly, the first to get married. After leaving Hogwarts, Philip and Theo’s friends remained close as the couple fell more in love. So when Georges met Frances Laurens, it was all over. After a whirlwind romance of three months, the pair was walking down the aisle. The wedding was a good distraction from the mounting darkness in the wizard community. And it didn’t help that Philip and Frances were aurors so they knew all about it. It was hard for either to get a sound night’s sleep or have any thoughts that didn’t have to do with he-who-shall-not-be-named. But now Frances was having her big day and Philip got to spend time with friends and family. Better yet, he got to spend it with the love of his life.

            Theo walked over to the table Philip was sitting at. He was getting caught up in his own thoughts and had been zoning out of the wedding reception.

            “Come dance with me.” Theo took his hand and tried to haul him up to his feet.

            Philip chuckled. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He stood up and followed her to the dance floor.

            She looked so beautiful and elegant. Philip couldn’t help but wonder for the millionth time how he ended up so lucky. The green dress she was wearing was modest but looked enchanting when she danced. As Philip spun her around, the chiffon fabric flared out and glittered under the lanterns.

            She laughed and it was like the rest of the world was completely unimportant to him. Everything he needed was right there. Theodosia.

            It was his last thought before the killing curse struck him in the back.

            Someone screamed and Theo saw Philip’s eyes go blank. His mouth opened slightly and his body collapsed.

            “Philip?” Theo held him close as the weight of him pulled her to the floor. “Philip!” She shook his shoulders but he was limp. She didn’t notice the commotion around her. Theo screamed as she tried to revive Philip.

            “We have to go!” Frances grabbed her friend and tried to pull her away from Philip’s dead body.

            “No, I’m not leaving him,” Theo clung onto him like her life depended on it.

            “He’s gone, we have to go,” Georges helped Frances pry her away and they apparated away from the reception.

            Theo fell to her knees. Her hands were empty, Philip was nowhere to be found, and he was now alone. “I could’ve saved him…why didn’t you let me save him?” She cried.

            “It was a deatheater, he wouldn’t have survived the curse,” Georges said weakly. “I’m sorry, Theo.”

            It was all happening too fast for her. She couldn’t process the death of someone she loved more than anyone else in the world. All it took was a few seconds for her life to fall apart. It just took a few seconds for them to take him away.

 

            For a month after Philip’s funeral, Theo lived with her father outside of the city. She needed the quiet to process through her emotions and thoughts.

            Aaron empathized completely with his daughter. He knew what it was like to lose a true love. Eliza and Alexander would come to visit on occasion. It was to share in the sorrow and reminisce about their Philip.

            Eliza brought over a scarf for Theo when the holidays arrived. Instead of the typical ‘t’ initial, it was embroidered with ‘THB’. Because in her eyes, Theo would always be a Hamilton, even if Philip hadn’t had the chance to marry her.

            “She’s outside.” Aaron brought Alexander and Eliza to the back room overlooking the lawn.

            Theo stood out in the snow, bundled up in the scarf she received last year. That was when Philip was still alive.

            “Is that her patronus?” Alexander looked confused as he saw the massive, silver lion circling around the petite woman.

            Aaron nodded. “She goes out every day to do the spell,” He told them somberly.

            “I thought she had the same patronus Philip did.” Eliza recalled the conversation she had with her son. Philip talked about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class for at least a week during the summer. He raved about how much Theo and him connected and how they were meant to be together. She thought it was just naïve young love back then.

            “She did.” Aaron’s eyes watched his daughter. “She told me it changed after he died.”

            “A lion, so it must be related to Gryffindor.” Alexander figured.

            Aaron shook his head. “She told me she needed something stronger than a beagle.” He remembered the deep pain in his child’s voice. “She’s going to become an auror. I suppose for better or for worse, she’s following her life path. She just took a sharp turn.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to write a one shot about their date but it's going to be a disaster date, I'm merciless


End file.
